Strings of fate
by Serenity Fortune
Summary: This fanfic is based in the Fall of Cybertron universe Taylor, Zeek, and Kevin belong to Wolf bot S4 and Jason belong to me All transformers belong to hasbro Please enjoy this fanfic
1. Chapter 1 visions

August, watches sweltering heat of summer slowly dissipating into the chill of fall gradually. It was particularly chilly this August evening as Jason Fortune closed some windows to keep the chill out.

"The girls all bedded down Zeek?" asked Jason as he set out some small trays of finger foods.

"Yep, gave them a glass of milk, brushed their teeth, gave them both a quick bath and finally dressed and into bed. I have to say this night was pretty easy considering I escaped with a few bruises both physical and mental." said Zeek as he pulled out some drinks. At that time Kevin Wolfbane stepped in, he was tall with wheat gold hair and soft green eyes, a gold beard that gave him a wise man look. An a voice that just made you feel as if you were talking with your grandfather. Jason was a eighteen year old boy, with coal black hair, eyes like muddy puddles and had a personality that could split in two at will. One moment he's a happy go lucky boy who looks like he hasn't a care in the world the other side of him is a strong leader.

"Ok what are we playing?" asked Kevin pulling up a chair.

"Crazy eights." said Jason.

"Ok, I'll deal." Zeek began to deal out the cards.

"How long did you say your landlady was gonna renovate the boarding house?" asked Zeek.

"Two more weeks if the contractor doesn't find anything wrong."

Kevin picked up his cards and began the game, as they played they began talking more serious matters then current events.

"How has Primus been doing, is he still weak?" asked Jason placing a card down on the table.

"He's pulling threw, Titiana has been nursing him back to health. The Wise one isn't very happy, he's growing more concerned about the growing corruptions on other planets."

"Zeek any news from Lotanis?" Jason turned to Zeek.

"No unfortunately, I haven't gotten any word from home." said Zeek placing a card down.

"The Wise one informed me that Lotanis is still safe and keeping control of the corruption, but...he's calling a meeting soon." Kevin's tone grew more ominous as he spoke.

"Is it about the prophecy?" asked Zeek.

"Yes, the Wise one is going to choose who will bare the savior and the saviors guardians."

"When's the meeting taking place?" asked Jason.

"After the night of winters blue moon, at that time the Wise one will see clearly who the barer's shall be."

Kevin sipped a cup of warm green tea, Zeek looked back and forth at the two before him. Kevin was always a benevolent soul, Jason seemed to enhance that kindness. Jason came into Kevin's care many years ago when he was only eleven years old, Jason was one of the rare human beings chosen to be trained to become a worrier known as a hybrid, half werewolf half vampire. The catch is that only one is chosen every so often and it's a very high honor, Jason unfortunately turned down his offer to become a hybrid. The elders who chose him were confused, they asked Jason why and he responded with that leader like persona. He said his mother and father had just passed away leaving him and his little four month old sister Serenity without guardians. He wished to leave so he would take care of his infant sister, the elders understood and left the position open if he so chose to return. His selfless act earned him the right to speak to the elder dragons, that and gave him a place at the great meetings they would have. Jason seemed strangely quiet this night not even paying attention.

"Jason?" Kevin's voice broke the silence Jason was emitting.

"Huh? What- oh sorry I was just daydreaming." Kevin's eyes became narrowed on the boy.

"Jason I've known you for a long time to know when something is up with you, what's wrong?"

Jason was never good with excuses, his eyes looked down at his cards before him. Looking back at Kevin it felt like telling his father about a problem that he wouldn't really understand.

"I've...been having visions."

"Visions? What kind of visions?" asked Kevin

"Not sure there all the same vision...I'm in like a dust storm of sorts, I can barely see a thing until I get inside this shelter. Warn down all corroded in rust, every last bolt and knob coated in rust."

"Huh, dust wouldn't make things corrode like that, dust doesn't form rust. Oxidation is the only thing that creates rust." said Zeek placing down another card.

"That's another thing, when I got out of the storm I began to dust myself off but it wasn't dust, it was rust. When I finished cleaning myself off I went further into the shelter." Jason placed a few cards down and sipped his drink.

"Then what?" asked Zeek.

"Well it wasn't normal, there were robots everywhere. It was like a waist management place, then in a blink of an eye I'm somewhere else...a dieing city made of nothing but metal. I'm walking threw it, no humans anywhere just robots. As I'm walking threw this sea of dead robots I see something...two figures, two glowing figures. They were female from what I could see, one bathed in silver while the other in an otherworldly gold. The image of these two brought tears to my eyes...I looked down and saw they're abdomens swelling and being gently caressed by their own hands then my vision ends."

Kevin stared at Jason, not with anything but curiosity and admiration as he always does. He would take things like this seriously, never turning a blind eye to these situations.

"How long have these visions been appearing?" asked Kevin.

"Since last week after we took the girls to the cultural festival, in fact it started that very night."

"I'll speak with elders and see if they can make sense of these visions." said Kevin, out of no where came the sound of giggling.

"Girls are up, and it's not even midnight." said Jason looking at the clock seeing it was only ten o clock.

"I'll get them-"

"No Kevin I got them besides I won this game." Zeek and Kevin gave him a confused look.

"What are you saying?" asked Zeek.

Jason smiled and lifted a card, he flipped it on to the pile and started to the door. Before leaving the room he looked to his friends and gave a strange smile.

"Funny...I end up playing the deadman's card." with that he started for the girls room upstairs.

"What did he mean...deadman's card?" asked Zeek with a bit of concern in his voice. Kevin picked the card up and looked at it, it was the king of hearts. Reason it was called the deadman's card was because out of all the kings in the card deck the king of heats was the only one who appeared to be stabbing himself in the head. Hence forth the king of hearts was known as the deadman's card, Kevin felt a his blood run cold...he didn't like this no not one bit.

End ch 1


	2. Chapter 2 prophecy

Dragons, they've existed through out history. Farther back then man even knows, in fact dragons existed even before the earth was born. Dragons lived in the vast entity of space, comforted by the company each gave one another. But the oldest and wisest of the dragons had a gift, he began creating planets. Other dragons were amazed and wanted in on the creation of these planets, but the wise one wouldn't let just anyone create a world. No they had to earn that right, by proving themselves. Creating planets and life was not an easy task, great responsibility was needed. The wise one put many dragons threw a test, to see if they had what it took to create planets

Sadly many failed the test including the wise ones most prized student Hexxus, he was a truly gifted dragon but when he took the test he failed greatly. Hexxus was furious and demanded to be given the power of creation but the wise one denied, and for that Hexxus became the essence of corruption. Threw out the worlds that were created he began to corrupt some of the inhabitants with what he called...sins. Greed, lust, anger, sloth, envy, gluttony and pride, seven deadly sins filling each world destroying the lives upon them. The wise one could not let this corruption destroy anymore planets, so in desperation the wise one called upon two of his most prized students. Titiana and Primus, brother and sister who created planets perfectly. With combined effort they created beings of good for there planets, in doing so created two deities one made in pure gold and her name was Rhyme while her sister bathed in silver was Reason. Sadly Rhyme and Reason had become weak when Hexxus corrupted more and more planets. They were on the point of death, with what strength they had they sent they're souls into the universe to be reincarnated and continue to live. With that in mind the wise dragon created a prophecy that in time would defeat Hexxus and banish him to where he belonged. It was at this moment where the wise dragon was surviving for his reincarnated deities for they would bare the chosen ones of the prophecy.

"Wise one, have you any luck in your search?" came a sweet gentle female voice.

The elder dragon turned around to see Titiana and Primus, both dressed in there best attire. Dragons could take up many forms so they could mingle among the people of their and or other dragons worlds. They took human form when they had to come together in meetings.

"I am afraid not...I have not seen the glow of the deities anywhere, but hope is not lost for they exist somewhere here upon this planet." said the wise one.

"You seem tired, please come join us. We were invited to watch a performance, Kevin said Jason was going to be in it." said Primus.

The wise one smiled, Kevin Wolfbane and Jason Fortune were true blessings to him. Besides Primus and Titiana, Kevin and Jason were the only ones the wise one truly trusted. The three in there human forms traveled down town, there they came upon a theater. Here upon earth Titiana's children traveled to recruit worriers truly worthy of becoming hybrids to defeat the corruption. Setting up special schools cleverly discussed as martial arts schools, upon arrival they were greeted by Kevin dressed in his very best cloak.

"Great dragons welcome." said Kevin.

Kevin was greatly treasured by the dragons for his treatment of them, when he spoke he did not speak like someone who was not worthy. No he spoke to them as if they were his equals, Jason was very much the same. When Jason spoke to Titiana or Primus he spoke to them as if they were his own brother or sister, and with Kevin and the wise one he spoke to them as if they were his father and grandfather.

"It is good to see you Kevin, we are looking forward to see the performances." said Titiana.

"I am looking forward to it as well."

Kevin escorted them to a balcony seat, the first performance was a piano solo by a young hybrid boy. The next was a few magic tricks by a pair of wolf twins, another was a dance solo by a young girl. Then the next performer was Jason who called the pianist who played his solo earlier to come back out to play the song he was about to sing. Counting with his fingers Jason signaled the pianist to begin the song, the song was vanilla twilight. Once his song was finished the entire theater was in an uproar wanting an encore, being modest Jason politely declined the encore and joined Kevin with the dragons in the balcony.

"Wonderful performance Jason." said Primus patting Jason's shoulder.

"Thanks I think Taylor and Serenity are up next, Zeek is gonna be dancing with them."

"What kind of dance?" asked Titiana.

"It's a small dance about a wolf pup, a butterfly and a very mean fox." Jason smiled and looked towards the stage. Two little girls walked onstage, one dressed in a lavender kimono with a large obi tied to resemble butterfly wings. She had long brown hair with steel blue eyes behind glasses, the next to walked walk on stage had golden tan hair flowing like rivers of gold, two fiery green eyes. She was dressed in a black kimono with a white furry obi tied to resemble a tail, the girls began their dance. The girl in purple bounced about like a butterfly fluttering around flowers while the other girl moved and bounced like a pup experiencing spring for the first time.

"How sweet, they're so cute." said Jason.

Titiana, Kevin and Primus agreed, Jason turned to the wise one to hear his opinion but when he looked at the wise one he didn't see any sign of him in an good mood as he was before. In fact his eyes were wide with shock, his hands softly quivering. Titiana quickly went to her teacher and whispered if he was alright, the wise one lowered his head into his left hand.

"I'm ...alright...Titana...Kevin, Jason, Primus...my eyes are as old as time itself. I have told you this correct?"

"Yes and it is your eyes that will find Rhyme and Reason the ones you chose to bare the chosen in the prophecy." said Kevin.

The wise one stared down at at the state, a golden figure hovered above Kevin's young daughter Taylor. A silver figure stood behind young Serenity, Jason's young sister...the wise one sighed sadly.

"Kevin...your daughter is the reincarnation of Rhyme and Jason your sister Serenity is the reincarnation of Reason...and for that...they are the chosen mothers who shall bring the prophecy to fruition."

Titiana covered her mouth to stifle a gasp, Primus could not utter a word out of pure shock. Jason and Kevin sat there, they did not know weather to scream in defiance or anything. They looked to the stage as the two girls danced unaware of the fate that they were apart of.

End ch 2


	3. Chapter 3 rain

Autumn, leaf's change colors from dark green to colors that mirror the color of flames. Bloody red, fiery orange, golden yellow and even dirt brown. Autumn is truly a time of beauty as all are the other seasons, the smell of winter on the wind. Clouds in the sky giving the land below shade from the sun, the magic where the earth begins its change for winter.

In a forest filled with trees set a blaze with the color of fall a large mass of people had gathered in a parade like formation. No banners, no signs, no nothing like that, this wasn't a parade of celebration. No this was a funeral march, the forest surrounded a graveyard. Each man and woman was dressed in black all proceeding down a cobblestone path, at the front of the group was two priests chanting out prayers. Between them was a tiny girl, in her arms an urn filled with the ashes of the deceased. She wore a long black dress with a black sun hat with a shimmering silver ribbon tied to it, her steel blue eyes glittered with tears as she held the urn close to her chest. It was made of the finest pottery urns made for the deceased, soon they arrived at the grave sight. The priests ceased they're chanting and turned to the crowd of people.

"Dearly beloved, we gather on this day to bid a sorrowful farewell to a beloved man. Struck down in his youth, a noble man, a good son, a fine worrier and a beloved brother and friend. Today we bury his ashes alongside his mother and father, we bid the...Jason Fortune a mournful farewell." the priest approached the young girl and guided her to the grave.

"In tradition the closest member of his family must put his ashes to rest...Ms. Fortune...if you please."

The little girls hands quivered as she slowly lowered the ashes of her brother into the grave, when his ashes were safe inside the priest began another chant.

as he chanted the other priest placed a stone slab upon the grave sealing in the ashes. Soon the funeral was over, Kevin Wolfbane stood atop of a hill and watched his daughter comfort her distraught friend. Zeek stood at his side tears falling down his cheeks, they didn't stop.

"Zeek, I think it's time we left for home...it's starting to rain." said Kevin in a very low tone.

He looked down at the two girls at the grave, both turned to him. In one second both girls bolted for him, arms extending they wrapped around him as much as they could reach. Choked sobs where heard from the tiny girls, Kevin closed his eyes and held the little girls close to him. Indeed it was raining, rain falling endlessly from the eyes of the girls, Zeek and Kevin.

End ch 3


	4. Chapter 4 the vortex

Years have passed, the once tiny girls now grown women. Once sweet adorable faces now images of defined beauty. Cute tiny bodies now elegant forms, Taylor shifted on the soft grass she was laying on. Serenity had returned from going to a nearby ice-cream truck, she handed her a vanilla bean ice-cream cone and began eating her strawberry swirl cone. Taylor was in a bit of a sour mood, her father was badgering her into joining him on a trip to the desert to check out an amazing discovery. But she didn't want to travel a long distance to see some statue or some painting, she also was considering not even attending the councils meeting later. She was sick and tired of the complaining and everything, she would have quite earlier but Serenity her beloved friend.

"Are you ok?" asked Serenity gently moving toward her friend.

"Yeah, I'm just not keen on the trip dads making us go on. I mean it's more his thing and besides I don't like deserts as much."

Serenity smiled and rubbed her friend's shoulder to sooth her friends tired nerves, they both then looked to the sky and watched the clouds float past them. Each cloud took a weird and fantastic shape, forming animals in weird stances and familiar shapes with added features. Then out of no where a strange anomaly, a swirling affect in the sky. As the two stared at it they began getting a feeling of dread, the swirling anomaly was growing larger and was reaching down for them.

"S4 move!"

Taylor quickly grabbed hold of Serenity's hand and bolted for the closest shelter, but the vortex got lower and the strong wind wiping around the girls grew fiercer. Soon both girls were swept into the vortex, the girls were tossed about in the vortex. They screamed in terror as they spun out of control, eyes closed they did not see the ribbons of gold and silver light. Wrapping them in the light made of silver and gold the girls began to change a bit on the inside, soon the girls were expelled from the vortex and began free falling for the planet below. They landed in a large pool of something, it glowed with a blue ominous light. The girls swam up and gazed around...

"Taylor..."

"Yeah S4?"

"I know it's corny for me to say this but...I don't think we're in Detroit anymore." said Serenity as she looked at a city made of nothing but metal.

End ch 4


	5. Chapter 5 the metal planet

Steel skyscrapers ripped asunder, beautiful statues demolished. This city what was it, no humans were seen anywhere. A chill came over the only two people around, they looked about the empty city. In the distance they could hear explosions and gunfire.

"W-Where are we?" asked Serenity as she held Taylor's hand tightly.

"I don't know and right now all I care about is finding a way back home."

The two girls walked through the desolate city, keeping both eyes open for any kind of help for any danger that could be lurking about. Hearts pounded as the booming sound of what sounded like guns growing closer, Serenity gripped Taylor's arm tightly. Taylor was very protective over what she considered to be hers and that included friends and family, since Serenity's brother died she took it upon herself to protect and love Serenity. The two girls wandered threw the dark dank landscape, climbing up a large mound grime and dirt of some kind. Deeper and deeper they traveled in this unforgiving landscape and when things seemed to become more bleak tragedy struck. A low rumble was heard in the distance and it began to get louder.

"W-What is this a earthquake?!" said Taylor trying to keep herself balanced.

"Can't be, its sounds like a stampede!" said Serenity.

An as Serenity said from all around them came giant mechanical beings came stampeding towards them, the girls quickly ran for a nearby shelter. Once inside the girls looked for a place to hide. Explosions echoed everywhere, suddenly the floor collapsed under Taylor. Serenity screamed watching her sister fall, thankfully Taylor had a soft landing.

"Taylor are you ok?!" Serenity shouted down to her.

"Yeah I think so, what about you?"

"I'm fine, I'm coming down there."

"No, I got lucky I'm not risking you getting hurt you stay where you are I'll try and find a way up." Taylor looked around to find anything she could use to climb up to Serenity. Sadly nothing but a tunnel, taking a chance Taylor explored it.

"S4 I'm gonna check this tunnel out try and stay where you are, if you see any of those mechanical things outside you run don't talk to them just run."

"Ok be safe." said Serenity.

Taylor nodded and proceeded into the dark tunnel, Serenity's hands clasped together tightly. Softly did she mutter a prayer in a different language taught to her by her brother, he never really translated it to her. She just remembered it was a prayer to give one strength in hard times. Her eyes shut tight, she never saw the silver glow enveloping her body starting from her chest. The glow slowly worked its way around Serenity, by the time Serenity realized what was happening it was to late. The silver glow enveloped her, strangely the glow felt warm and her body felt no fear of this strange phenomena. It was warm, gentle as if being held. Her eyes closed again and everything went dark.

"Autobot's fall back, fall back!"

Outside the battle between the mechanical beings raged on, the ones colored red tried to save they're fallen comrades. While the ones colored in purple simply stepped over they're wounded and dying comrades.

"Don't stop now, for the glory of Megatron destroy them!" Called one of purple bots.

The red bots were soon all cornered, the purple bots all laughed as they prepared for an execution. Before pulling the trigger a powerful force came over them, this force was strong enough to knock their weapons out of their hands. Turning around they laid eyes upon a strange sight, a small creature of silver, hair, wings, dress all colored in silver. Her eyes a piercing steel blue, she approached the bots slowly. One bot quickly grabbed his weapon and pointed it at the silver being.

"Stay back you little-"

"Don't be afraid I won't hurt you, please listen to me." it's voice soft and it's tone...sent shivers down they're spines it was just a lovely sound like bells ringing.

"Shoot it already!" shouted one bot and like that they did but, no shot hit the figure instead bounced right off her and went flying in a different direction.

"You refuse to listen...then I have no choice."

Slowly extending it's glowing hand it sent out bolts of lighting shooting threw each purple bot sending them flying a good far distance away. With a sad sigh it turned to the injured red bots, a loving smile appeared upon her face.

"I need not ask you for your ears, you listen to me threw your comrades and friends. I am thankful for that...now then"

Extending its hand again she gently touched the first bot, like water ripples a silver energy filled the first mech. He felt numb and somewhat safe in the presence of this strange being, it's soft hands caressing his cheek. The other bots around him were confused at this but strangely calm about it.

"Rest your weary minds and bodies your companions are on their way."

The bots lulled at the sound of her voice, safe and sound with each word she spoke. The other bots reached out to her and gently the being took they're hands and filled them with the same light there friend had just been filled with. Soon each bot was placed into a deep sleep, the being smiled and with hesitation left their sides. Unaware of the glowing red eyes of a chittering bug like bot watching her.

"Shockwave, tell me you saw that, that, that."

"Indeed Kickback I have recorded the entire thing...simply astounding. Return to base we must gather the others and capture this creature it could be useful to the Decepticon cause."

End ch 5


	6. Chapter 6 wings of gold

Taylor grunted as she lifted herself over fallen pipes and other fallen items, she softly sang to herself to keep her mind at ease. It was a song sung to her by her father on the worsts of nights when there was a storm so fierce it made the tree's sway and bend, the power would go out and the lightning would turn the shadows into images of terrifying creatures. But this simple song, this simple lullaby soothed her weary mind and put her body at rest.

_**"Deep in the meadow, under the willow. A bed of grass a soft green pillow, lay down your head and close your eyes, an when they open the sun will rise."**_

Her voice echoed in the ruined tunnel, it made the air ripple with wondrous sounds of each note she sang. It almost seem to bring the dying ruins back to life again, the tunnel was beginning to brighten a bit.

_**"For here it's safe and here it's warm, here the daisies guard you from harm, here your dreams are sweet. An tomorrow brings them true here is the place where I love you. Deep in the meadow, hidden far away a cloak of leaves, a moon beam ray. Forget your woes and let your troubles lay an when it's morning they all wash away. For here it's safe and here it's warm, here the daisies guard you from harm here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true here is the place...where...I...love...you"**_

She never saw it, she never saw the golden aura surrounding her body. Enveloping every inch if her body in the beautiful aura, she felt her mind go into a daze. Soon her body succumbed to the warmth, golden wings emerged from her back. Above her the metal giants clashed, fists pounding into they're faces. Howls of pain echoing in the dust filled air, blue liquid spilled from their large gashes.

"Decepticon's the time is now destroy those Autobot's! For the glory of Megatron!"

The Autobot's fell to the ground in agony as they were shot down, the Decepticon's laughed in triumph as they prepared to finish the wounded Autobot's. Suddenly the ground began to shake and rumble, then exploding from below a golden figure. It landed in front of the Autobot's ready for a fight, the Decepticons were ready for one. One con approached the golden figure and let out a loud thundering laugh.

"Ha! Is this this a joke, your gonna take us on pipsqueak?"

The golden light around the figure faded showing a small feminine figure with golden armor, she was the image of a wild jungle goddess. The golden wings receded into her back and were replaced with wolf features. Claws like daggers, teeth like razors, fur that shined with beauty unknown by mortals.

"Bring it on!" smirked the large Decepticon.

The Decepticon charged for the small figure, but in just one second that figure had disarmed and brought down that con with barely lifting a finger. The Autobot's watched in utter shock and amazement, they watched this warrior take down each con with the greatest of ease. Now the cons all laid in a pile, they groaned in pain. The golden warrior lifted the pile of cons and with a swing of her hands she threw those cons a distance away. She turned to the Autobot's, they all took a frightened breath in. Fearful of her intentions for them, but their worries were put to rest. Her stern emotion melted into a beautiful smile, a mothering smile. Her wolf like features then receded and once again the golden wings appeared, her golden armor then melted into a gold dress that shimmered with a brilliant light.

"W-Who...are you?" asked one Autobot.

The golden figure simply shrugged, she then approached the Autobot's with a swaying motion.

"You already know me my brother, all know me for they live each day with me at their side. I am what brings harmony to those who are different, equality to those with with unequal qualities. You all know me, my sister meaning to those who wish to see this war end."

The golden figure gently caressed the open wound of one Autobot, in that second his large gash closed and his bleeding had stopped. She went to each Autobot and each wound they had closed but there was a side affect. They grew very tired and sleepy, they're eyes closed and they drifted into a deep sleep.

"Sleep well my brothers...now to find my sister."

End ch 6

(song rues lullaby from the hunger games)


	7. Chapter 7 encounter

Serenity groaned as she shielded her eyes from a foreign light, she sat up and stretched finding herself by a pool of water. A wall of steel seemed to hold in water but a leak provided a small waterfall of water into the clear pool. Serenity looked herself and saw she was a little grungy.

"A small dip won't be that bad."

Serenity looked around to see if the was anything or anyone around, when she saw no one she began to undress. Slipping her white dress over her head first, then began to remove her undergarments. Folding her dress neatly she gently eased her left foot into the water, the water did not burn nor did it smell of anything foreign. She decided to play it safe and not drink the water, once in the water she made her way to the small waterfall. The water was only waist deep so it made bathing easy, the water cascaded down her shoulders and back. Her hair covered her breasts giving her an image only found in paintings, she sighed in content. For a moment she forgot where she was or what was going on, the cool refreshing water made her feel as if there was nothing going on. That what it felt like until she heard a loud crash not to far from her, Serenity jumped and ran for her cloths. Quickly getting dressed she made a run for the closest shelter she could find, she looked out to see a rather tall bot. It's paint was yellow and he had bright beautiful blue eyes.

"Wow..." muttered Serenity transfixed on the bots face.

The gold bot walked about as if lost, his blue eyes darting over the landscape. Walking about he kicked up some dirt, he reminded Serenity of a young fresh out of a fighting academy guy. The kind who was cocky but always seem to put his team before other things.

"Optimus I'm at the location where the energy signal disappeared, I don't see anything."

For a moment Serenity thought he was talking to himself but then thought he must be talking into a radio of some kind. As she watched him she noticed something, a small cloud of dust. The cloud came closer showing a red vehicle of some kind, it pulled up next to the golden bot and a flash the red vehicle transformed into a red bot.

"Bumble bee there you are I've been looking for ya."

"What do ya need Cliff?"

"Need you to come back with me to Ark, Warpath actually caught something."

"What did he catch?"

"This weird looking creature made of organic material, wearing some kind of black material all over it's body."

Serenity let out a silent gasp, Taylor was wearing a black t-shirt with jeans. She didn't want to believe it but she feared her friend was captured by these alien creatures, when they left she followed. She didn't know she could keep up them but surprisingly she did, there she came face to face with an incredible sight. A giant ship in the works of being built, it was magnificent almost like looking up at the statue of liberty. She shook her head, she had work to do.

"Hang on Taylor I'm coming!"

End ch 7


	8. Chapter 8 the Autobot's

Taylor huffed as she sat in her holding cell, one moment she was walking in a tunnel next she's in a cage in some brig somewhere. Top it all off she's being stared at by weird metal giants like a animal at a zoo. Though she had to admit one of them was cute looking, his sky blue visor hiding his eyes did give him sort of a smooth cool cat look. Her cell was rather large meant to hold other bots but they modified it slightly to hold her. She paced in her cell for a while till she saw the bots watching her suddenly jump into action hearing a loud crashing sound.

"What was that?!"

"Don't know let's check it out."

The two bots left to investigate, Taylor was about to get up to see if she could get a look outside but something dropped beside her. It was a rope, she looked up to a service hatch there a familiar face was waving to her. Grabbing hold of the rope she scaled up to the hatched and embraced the familiar figure.

"S4 how did you get here, how did you find me?!"

"Talk later right now let's get out of here!"

The girls took off down the service shaft, stoping once to catch they're breath. Serenity looked threw a service shaft opening to see where they were, the room appeared to the main computer room.

"Optimus we have started on the left thruster of the Ark it should be finished in no time."

Serenity turned to see two bots walk in, one was a white and red bot the other was a red and blue bot. She watched them move about the room together talking.

"Good Ratchet, how is Silverbolt and Jetfire?"

"Both are still weak from the ambush attack but they'll pull threw."

"Thank the maker...what do you know of the bots brought in from before?"

"It's unexplainable Optimus, one moment we saw there life signals nearly offline then suddenly they're life signals spike. I just can't explain it, the oddest thing is that they said they were saved by glowing figures."

"Hmm this is odd."

"That's not all Optimus, one of the bots did retrieve a sample of one of these figures."

Ratchet held up a glowing golden feather that seemed pulse in the rhythm of a heartbeat, it was soft and warm to the touch. Optimus took the feather and examined it, inside the matrix almost began reaching for the feather.

"Optimus are you alright?" asked Ratchet.

"The matrix is reaching out for the feather, it would seem whomever it belonged to is related or is tied to the matrix."

Suddenly there came a loud thundering boom, the room and everything inside the room shook violently. Optimus sprang into action quickly, running for the communications array.

"Ironhide what has happened!?"

"Decepticons are attacking the gates Optimus, you need to get down here now!"

Optimus didn't waist any time, grabbing his ion cannon gun he ran out to help his fellow Autobot's in to battle. All fighting gallantly, gladiators made of nothing but steel and wires. Uninjured Autobot's hauled they're wounded friends back into the strong hold, though this was war more men you save the more of a chance you will win. The Decepticons we're beginning to break threw the defenses and the gate Optimus could only hope to keep the cons back long enough for reinforcements to arrive. The cons kept coming they were almost threw and all hope seemed lost, Optimus stood tall ready to give his life to save his fellow bots when an unexpected thing happen.

"Hey look up there!"

Above them stood two glowing figures, one bathed in glittering gold the other a shimmering silver. The figures fell forward and with a twist of they're bodies landed perfectly on the ground, the golden figure stood as it did before with her jungle goddess features and stunning armor. Slowly walking to the gate, in a flash she made a bounding leap over the gate and into the crowd of cons. An as if someone threw a grenade into the hoards of Decepticons they went flying.

Cons screamed as they were thrown yards away and some into other buildings, the Autobot's outside defending the gate were brought in all leaking energon badly. The silver figure not even touching the ground floated over to the damage bots, gently smiling she kneeled before a few. Taking a deep breath she began singing, a glow surrounded any injured bot around the silver figure. As she sang each bot began healing, right before there optics gashes closed, energon ceases leaking and those near death stood up as if they never stepped into battle ever. Soon silence filled the air, the golden figure returning. Her armor slowly melting into a golden dress, dazzling everyone around her.

"I do not know who you are...but thank you for helping us." The golden figure smiled, her smile sent chills down the spinal struts of one bot near by.

"You are Optimus prime are you not?" Asked the golden figure.

"Yes I am Optimus prime-"

"The last of the Primes, we have long been searching for you Optimus prime since the day the council chose you." Said the silver figure eyes glittering with tears.

"Why were you searching for me?"

"Optimus you are the last who embodies us, you teach your soldiers of us. You may not know us in our physical form, but you know us in essence. I and my sister are deities creates by Primus himself. I am Rhyme..."

"An I her sister Reason."

The Autobot's gaped at what they heard, there were so many stories of Primus creating two deities that embodied what every Autobot stood for. They all of course passed it as a legend but there they were, the very deities themselves. Rhyme gently arose to optic height on Optimus.

"Optimus, the last of the primes and keeper of the matrix, my sister and I have come to aid you and your soldiers in your darkest hour."

"We will obey every order you give us no matter what." The two deities bowed before him, Optimus then noticed Reason beginning to quiver and gently grip her chest.

"Sister!" Rhyme rushed to the aid of her beloved young sister.

"I am alright Rhyme, I must rest now please you must give Optimus the last of the message." Rhyme nodded and turned to the prime.

"Optimus, the bodies we inhabit now do not know of or existence inside them. You must keep this a secret, further more you must not let us fall into Decepticon hands or all...hope...is lost."

Rhyme soon was experiencing the same condition as her sister, the golden dress Rhyme was once adorn in was replaced with a black t-shirt and jeans, Reason also changed her silver hair turned a dark brown and her silver dress became white. Both fell forward upon the ground, Optimus kneeling gently picked the tiny forms into his hands.

"Ratchet prepare sick bay..." Said Optimus as he looked down upon the two sleeping girls...unaware there were now apart of a war between the Autobot's and the Decepticons.

End ch 8


End file.
